


Where are You?

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Tina x Fem! Reader. Tina is worried about you after the battle in the subway.





	Where are You?

. After the Obscurus was gone, Tina sat in the remains of the New York subway attempting to deal with the fact that Credence was dead, and she had failed the one person she had fought so desperately to save. But she couldn't grieve for too long though, because a new terrifying thought crept into her conscious. Where was Y/N? She stood up brushing the dust of herself and looked around in panic. "Y/N, where are you?", she screamed. You coughed from somewhere beneath the rubble. "Oh my goodness, Y/N, are you okay?", tears began to prick at Tina's eyes. "I think", you said and winced. "Just a cut on my shoulder and a nasty gash on my chest, nothing I can't handle", you were trying to downplay how injured you were so that Tina wasn't too worried. "I thought I'd lost you... I thought I'd lost you" Tina kept saying. "But you didn't", you said. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." "I love you, Y/N", Tina said. She leaned over and kissed you, her hands tangling in your H/C hair.


End file.
